


Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

by mrsdarcy20



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Multi, OT3, Sexual Content, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, even when they’re about to get laid, stevie and patrick are incapable of NOT teasing david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdarcy20/pseuds/mrsdarcy20
Summary: Stevie, David, and Patrick watch The Nightmare Before Christmas... kind of. Lots of teasing and kisses.A little Halloween themed fic of my ot3 being cute
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

They were cuddled up on the couch watching Stevie’s favorite Halloween movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, which was also obviously her favorite Christmas movie. She was holding the popcorn in her lap, snuggled between Patrick and David, all of them under a giant fuzzy blanket. 

“I don’t know why you guys like this movie so much,” David muttered for what felt like the tenth time that night. It’s not that he hated it, he just thought it was overrated. He’d watch it once, (okay twice), a year for his wife, but he could also never watch it again and be perfectly happy. 

“Oh whatever, you love this movie! You know all the words to ‘This is Halloween’!” Stevie said, turning to look at him and ruffle her fingers through his hair. She smiled when he half-heartedly ducked away but let her mess his hair up anyway. 

“Yeah okay, but who doesn’t, Stevie?!” David snapped back teasingly. “That doesn’t mean I love this movie, it’s just an annoyingly catchy song!”

Patrick turned to smile at them, the arm around Stevie’s shoulders reaching further to scratch the back of his husband’s head. David hummed and leaned in to their touch but said “Ok, if you expect me to focus on the movie I’m gonna need you both to keep your hands to yourselves, thanks.” 

Patrick chuckled but removed the hand in David’s hair to rest on the back of Stevie’s neck. She thought his other hand was reaching for popcorn, but Patrick slid it under the blanket and squeezed her thigh, disturbing the popcorn bowl. Stevie’s eyes widened in fake innocence as she said, “Oh well don’t let us distract you, please continue watching.” She turned her attention to the screen again, but Patrick was making it increasingly difficult to focus. He was running his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh, her comfy shorts getting pushed higher and higher up her leg. Patrick snuggled close to nose the side of her neck, occasionally pressing small kisses to her skin. Stevie made a halfhearted attempt to scold Patrick and get him to pay attention to the movie, or at least let her pay attention, but her skin was lighting up everywhere Patrick touched her in the best way possible. 

Stevie sighed and spread her legs just a bit, inviting Patrick to touch her more, wherever he wanted. He grinned and his fingers wandered higher, gently rubbing over Stevie’s center through her shorts. Patrick let out a quiet moan, realizing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, the soft fabric giving enough that he could tease her folds. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” Stevie whispered, grabbing his neck and kissing him heatedly. She could taste the salt on his lips from the popcorn they’d been sharing. Stevie parted her lips to deepen their kiss and shifted to more fully face Patrick, the popcorn bowl tilting precariously. David quickly grabbed it before it could spill and set it on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Um, hi?? If we’re going to abandon the pretense of watching this movie, can I at least be invited maybe?” David asked incredulously. Patrick and Stevie broke apart, laughing quietly. 

“I don’t know, David. You told us to keep our hands to ourselves,” Patrick said, grinning over Stevie’s shoulder. He leaned toward her again to kiss her neck, his hands in her hair. Stevie moaned and reached behind her, finding David’s arm and pulling him closer to her. She guided his hand to her waist, sliding it under her shirt. He playfully pinched her hip and slid his hand further up her shirt to squeeze her breast. David ran his other hand through Patrick’s hair and tugged him away from Stevie’s throat, pulling his husband into a searing kiss with Stevie pressed between them. 

Stevie ran her hands under Patrick’s shirt and pulled it over his head, forcing her husbands apart for a moment. David pouted at the interruption, but seeing Patrick shirtless improved his mood immediately. “Mmm, let’s move this to the bedroom,” he said with a shimmy. 

“But David, how will we know what happens to Jack and Sally?” Stevie teased, standing up and pulling the boys with her, blanket falling to the ground. 

“Yeah, we have to find out if they save Christmas or not,” Patrick joked, smiling and meeting Stevie’s eyes as David threw up his hands and walked away from them. 

David knew Patrick and Stevie were just teasing, but he was done with the trolls he called spouses. “Wow okay, I guess I’ll just have to go take care of myself then,” he said as he headed toward the bedroom. He quickly stripped off his clothes as he walked, knowing this would entice them both. He glanced over his shoulder and saw their eyes on him, mouths fallen open. He swayed his hips slightly and grinned when he saw them follow eagerly. He had to fix this imbalanced social dynamic; Stevie and Patrick weren’t the only ones who could tease mercilessly, but David has some much sexier teasing in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I have fallen deeply and madly in love with this show and it has saved my life during this quarantine hell. I hope you all stay safe, social distance, wear your mask, and thank your essential employees!
> 
> (Written and posted on my phone, so my apologies for any weird formatting errors)


End file.
